A brincadeira
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Sakura quer deixar Sasuke constrangido, ela finge perder a memória quando um galho quebra em sua cabeça no meio de uma missão, o que vai acontecer?


_**A brincadeira**_

_One-shot_

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi estavam indo a uma missão e pararam para descansar, Sasuke ficou em um campo aberto com Sakura sentado aos pés de uma árvore de cerejeiras e Sakura estava sentada, se ajeitando numa pedra enorme, Naruto e Kakashi haviam saído para buscar comida, ambos estavam sozinhos, Sakura teve o plano de deixá-lo constrangido, era hora de colocá-lo em prática, então ela foi até Sasuke e se sentou ao lado dele.

Sakura - Nee Sasuke-kun! O que está fazendo?

Sasuke - Limpando minhas armas ¬¬

Sakura - ...

Sasuke - ...

_**CRACK!!!! ( tentativa infeliz e idiota de produzir um som de galho quebrando ¬¬ )**_

Sasuke - SAKURA!!!

O garoto entrou em pânico ao vê-la desacordada, passadas meia hora, nada de Kakashi ou Naruto e Sakura começa a acordar.

Sakura - hn? Quem é você?

Sasuke - Sakura você pirou? Sou eu

Sakura - Quem é Sakura? Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu

Ela falava com lágrimas nos olhos, o garoto bufou, teria que explicar tudo a ela, por que diabos Sakura tinha que perder a memória no meio de uma missão? Ela é uma kunoichi deveria ter mais cuidado.

Sasuke - Seu nome é Sakura Haruno, o meu é Sasuke Uchiha, você é uma kunoichi e está numa missão ninja.

Sakura - ah tá, obrigada pela explicação er... Sasuke

O garoto por um momento se entristeceu dela perder a memória, quer dizer que ela tinha esquecido tudo que ele fez por ela, tudo o que eles passaram juntos e esqueceu que o amava? Não dava pra acreditar!!!

Sakura - O que é isso na sua mão?

Sasuke - Uma kunai, você tem armas também no seu estojo da perna esquerda na coxa

Sakura - Como você sabe disso?

Sasuke - Todas as kunoichihs carregam isso assim como os ninjas em geral

Sakura - Eu sou uma ninja né? Eu sou uma ninja boa?

Sasuke - Mais ou menos

Sakura - Nas lutas... Eu venço meus oponentes?

Sasuke - Não muito, na maioria você perde

Sakura - Quem é da minha equipe?

Sasuke - Naruto, eu e Kakashi que é nosso sensei

Sakura - Nas lutas quando estou perdendo, eu sou persistente ou desisto fácil?

Sasuke - Não.. Você desmaia algumas vezes, sai totalmente machucada e vive brigando com o Naruto colocando a culpa nele.

Sakura - Quer dizer que eu sou uma inútil como ninja?

Sasuke - Deduziu isso?

Ela não respondeu apenas chorou um pouco

Sasuke - Não chora

Sakura - O que eu sou sua?

Sasuke - Minha er... Namorada

Onde Sasuke estava com a cabeça? Eram apenas amigos, companheiros de equipe e nada mais, o que ele queria?

Sakura - Sasuke agora mesmo me veio uma palavra na mente, o que é um beijo?

Sasuke gelou na hora

Sasuke - C-como?

Sakura - O que é um beijo?

Sasuke - Como eu vou te explicar? Er... Um beijo é... Não ele é... Ah não tem como eu explicar

Sakura - Então deixa pra lá

Sasuke - Não, eu posso não arranjar palavras pra te dizer isso mais... eu posso mostrar

Sakura - Como...?

Sakura foi empedida de terminar sua frase pois foi beijada pelo Uchiha, ela aprontamente retribuiu o gesto, o beijando de volta o que surpreendeu o Uchiha, e ao se separarem:

Sakura - Sasuke-kun

Ele conhecia esse jeito meigo de falar, com esse sufixo.

Sasuke - Sa-Sakura você recuperou a memória?

Sakura - Do que está falando? Eu nunca perdi a memória, era uma brincadeira e você caiu

Sasuke - Não acredito que cai nessa ¬¬

Sakura - Namorada é? Nem disso eu sabia

Sasuke - Ué tive que dizer algo, eu diria o que? Que te acho irritante e que não gosto de você?

Sakura sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, então o beijo não foi nada, apenas uma demonstração, o empurrou e usou uma parte de seu chakra pra correr, não aguentou ficar ao lado dele mais tempo, e esbarrou em algo.

Sasuke ao vê-la se distanciar usou seu chakra para se mover mais rapidamente como ela, só que ele era mais rápido que ela, ele não queria dizer aquilo, falou sem pensar, e parou na frente dela a impedindo de passar ambos esbarraram.

Sakura - Me deixa ir

Sasuke - Não até você ouvir o que tenho a dizer

Sakura - O que? Que sou uma irritante que você odeia e tudo mais?

Sasuke - Não que eu... eu... eu g...gosto de vo..você

Sakura - Como?

Sasuke - eugostodevocê

Sakura - O QUE? Ò.Ó

Sasuke - Eu gosto de você Sakura eu te amo, SATISFEITA AGORA?

Sakura - O.O

Sasuke - u//u

Sakura - Sasuke-kun

Os dois se beijaram, perto dali, Naruto e Kakashi assistiam a cena.

Kakashi - Até que é um pouco mais interessante que o "Icha Icha Paradise" vou chamar isso de "Icha Icha Sasuke e Sakura"

Naruto - Kakashi-sensei você não tem imaginação ¬¬

Kakashi - Ué? Eu estou tentando me inspirar pra passar todas as informações pro Jiraya depois, não é nada demais, estou apenas o ajudando na pesquisa pro livro u.u

Naruto - Sei ¬¬

Kakashi - Vamos logo Naruto vamos deixá-los a sós

Naruto - Por que?

Kakashi - ¬¬ Vamos logo

Naruto - Affs queria ver mais

Kakashi - Falou bem queria vamos

Naruto - Affs tá... Mais algum dia ainda faço o mesmo com a Hinata-chan a Sakura-chan teve uma boa idéia pra brincadeiras.

Kakashi - Por que com a Hinata Naruto? õ.Ô

Naruto - hehe... Nada não vamos ^.^"""""

Kakashi - Sei, isso vai dar casamento ¬¬

Naruto - EI

Kakashi - Que lindo meus pupilos estão crescendo *_*

Naruto - ¬¬

FIM!!!


End file.
